With the advent of the internet, a plethora of social networking sites and ecommerce sites have been established. By way of example, Facebook, Amazon and eBay are internet-based-networking and ecommerce sites that allow users to create and participate in social and ecommerce networks. Such social networking and ecommerce sites share several common characteristics in that they allow users to create profiles, find other users or products and share information to users about themselves or products, goods and services.
In finding products, goods or services, existing sites allow users to search various fields of categories. For example, Amazon allows users to search through a database to identify products in a specific category like office furniture or bedroom furniture. Alternatively, such sites may display multiple sub-categories within a category. In providing such options, the site is querying or polling the user to match the user with similar products, goods or services.
While the sites may offer options of categories to choose from to the user, such sites do not provide a progressive poll query that, in real-time, matches the user with products, goods or services based upon all of the polls taken. In other words, existing sites maintain a database with user profiles. When a new user registers on an existing site, the site may attempt to match the user profile with existing products as stored on a database based on searches. While such existing sites match a user profile against predefined categories, they do not progressively poll and match the user against all other products, goods and services after each query item.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a poll-based net-working system that includes matching logic that is operable for matching, in real-time, a user with other products, goods and services based upon all of the polls taken by the user about opinions of products, goods and services.